


Your city gave me asthma

by idkimhyp0



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Projecting onto Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound One Shot (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkimhyp0/pseuds/idkimhyp0
Summary: 'There's a reasonLondon puts barriers on the railsThere's a reasonLondon puts barriers on the tube lineThere's a reasonThey fail'The universe wrote the two lovebirds story, a flawless symphony, every note is perfectly laid out.But what if a rogue note decides to ruin everything... What started as a fearless love story became something... Asmathic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Your city gave me asthma

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a school project and spedrun this bitch, I wrote this within like 3 hours and I dont normally write like this, I'm more detail oriented, but I really liked the story so I decided to share it
> 
> TW// IMPLIED SUICIDE 
> 
> This is very corny too btw lol anyways

"Goodmorning, George" A deep voice rang through the ears of the newly awakened boy, he squinted and scratched his right eye before responding a simple "Goodmorning Clay" and smiled so brightly it can luminate even the darkest souls found in this planet.

Clay walked closer to George and held him gently by his waist with his sunkissed biceps accentuating his tan skin. He rested his chin in George's shoulders as the summer air breezed by, what a lovely sight to see, two sunkissed boys holding eachother so gently as the summer morning shined through their window, luminating their hearts and molding them together.

Clay kissed George's forehead softly before standing up and walking out of the room while George stayed in bed for a few minutes before lying back down again.

'Marry me, Juliet, you never have to be alone'

Those words echoed through George's ears while he was lying in bed, reminiscing of the line that played when Clay proposed to him, a wonderful evening of dim lit lanters and fireworks with Clay kneeling, holding both their hearts together like a trophy under a willow tree as the cold evening blessed them with love and the willows leaves' tying their knots together.

It was like the universe wanted them to be together, destined since the beginning of time, the deities wrote their names so closely in the blank spaces of the book of destiny... Everything was meant to be.

George stood up minutes later with a smile plastered in his face and walked to the kitchen, Clay smiled and George smiled even brighter filling the house with hues of yellow saturating the golden walls even more. 

The smell of toast and coffee filled the room as the aura of love in the air made it smell sweeter, a tooth rotting kind of sweet, Clay stared in awe as he watched his partner's pink and luscious mouth bit into the toast making a soft crunch sound, he could stare at it all day long. George looked up and saw Clay zoned out staring at him with heart eyes, he squinted a bit before lightly pinching Clay bringing him back to the disappointing reality he despised so much. 

"We're you just staring at me?" George teasingly asked, "I know you want a taste" he followed. Clay's mouth drooled, he really wanted a taste so he leaned closer and closer to George his eyes focused on him and no one else, he stared at George before licking the breadcrumbs on the side of his lips.

Clay closed his hazel colored eyes and captured George's mouth with his, 'delicious' he thought as he danced around his pretty little lover in the skating rink, a feeling of momentary euphoria washed over them as they held eachother tighter and tighter, not wanting to let go, wishing they can stay like this forever.

"We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew so close your eyes" George sang as he snuggled his head onto Clay's hoodie, "Escape this town for a little while" Clay sang back as he sniffed George's hair, it smelled like peaches and vanilla, a scent of pure bliss that sends electricity through Clay's spine, the moonlit room gave the two highlights of a blue-ish violet tint.

For them, blue isn't a color of sadness, its a color of hope and peace, its cold hue giving them excuses to snuggle onto eachothers arms to feel that warmth they long for every second of every day as their eyes shut off to reveal the beautiful darkness with the feeling of comfort of their skin gliding onto eachother.

"We could visit La Jolla before we go back to London" George says excitedly, his smile beaming so bright it blinded clay, a blinding light called love.

They kissed under the moonlight like some generic movie scene, it tasted like vanilla, nothing but raw love oozing from the two as they watch themselves with moonlit faces and heart eyes. They go closer to hug eachother, protect themselves from the cold air of a September night.

"George"

The universe has sealed the fate of the two lovers, they were like the Earth and the Sun, George dances perfectly, orbiting Clay as he watched in awe. Destiny wrote their names on the book and marked it permanent... Everything was meant to be.

But it seems...

The universe and even destiny itself, cannot predict the future, they watched in horror as smoke surrounded the two lovebirds, one is screaming, and the other one barely moving. The universe cried that day mourned the death of another planet, the sun watched in horror as the color that once gave him life slowly turned to ash gray, a color of monotony, he didn't like monotonous colors, he prefered having a variety of hues and saturations that will keep him warm in the cold and cold in the warm.

A little pretty delusion made by the stars made it seem like it was meant to be but... It was never meant to be

'Its been sixty weeks since I saw Vienna,  
A bandage and a wide smile slapped across my face,  
I'll pick up my hiking boots,  
When I'm ready,  
And I'll put down my roots,  
When I'm dead

The distance is futile  
Come on, don't be hasty  
You'll get that feeling deep inside your bones  
I'll be gone then, for when you must be alone'

Darkness... it swallowed Clay like a predator, what once was a pretty masterpiece of void now haunts him of a memory he tries so hard to forget, like a parasite it plagues his mind with thoughts of nothingness, Jubilee Line swallows his mind everyday, the feeling of the metal gives him sparks he never felt since 10 years ago, the sound of trains passing by makes him feel giddy like a sick psychopath, when he looks at the rail tracks his eyes start to water and his lips shapes an upward curve, he can't wait to be embraced by Jubilee Line, the comfort of being swallowed by the rail as you lie down, numbness slowly eating you away and the darkness comforting him like those times under the moonlight with his lover.

However...

He just can't seem to do it, theres a little pest called 'Hope' that makes him step away the platform and question his sanity, plagues his minds with what if's, a suffocating feeling of hopeless hope. He clings onto that thin thread with the picture of his lover he tries to hard to claim that one picture, but as he rises up, so does the threads holding the memory of his past love.

He walks around London, a generic place, nothing special, nothing interesting in sight. It lost its meaning when he lost himself 10 years ago, he painfully reminisces that event everyday, trying to twist the ending to his favor, a delusion escaping onto the real world eating away his sanity bit by bit.

'Saline solution to all your problems'

Tired, all he felt was the feeling of being tired, swollen eyes from crying every night physically and mentally scarring him, he thought he can get over it, "It's been 10 years after all, I should've moved on" Clay said, his voice so hoarse you can barely make out what he was trying to say, he was exiled to an unknown place with an unknown feeling, all alone... No one to cling onto but that tiny thread of hope.

His whole body felt hot as his body tensed, he grabs onto that tiny thread of hope again as he imagines him and George dancing once again, a dance so intimate it gives off pleasure, but this pleasure is different, its not the same with his hand all alone, its not the same without George ontop of him, dancing so gracefully Clay's head tilts backwards, a tight embrace making him see stars, after he finished he cries like every night, "I miss you so much, come back"

'I'll trace figures in your smile lines'

This was the end, hope has been completely eradicated, that tiny thread now cut to half. He walks through the streets of London, with one thought in mind.

'Your city gave me asthma'

"Jubilee Line, I am ready to accept your warm embrace" 

He walks down the station and waits patiently, he smiles as tears fell down his delicate skin, his heart was pounding, his breathing becoming heavier and heavier, he touched the metal handle and... He hears it... The sound of comfort and embrace in disguise of the trains wheels scraping the metal rail, he giggles... "This is it!" He softly said with excitedness hinted at his tone.

He runs towards Jubilee Line, accepting its embrace as surrounding people gasped in shock, he reaches the end and laughs, finally, hope is not there to gatekeep him from the void, he jumps and closes his eyes as the sound of comfort approaches him and crushes his sadness, all he felt was an unknown feeling of freedom as darkness finally embraced him, comforting him... One last time.

'Maybe one day I'll live in La Jolla'

A bright light slowly blinded Clay as he reminisces about the past life, memories flying across the room as he hears a high pitched beeping noise, and just like that, the loose threads of George and Clay were tied again, red ribbons tied so neatly every perfectionist will look at it with jealousy in their eyes.

"Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting for you but you never come" George sang so beautifully it captivated Clay, he hugged him tighter, his biceps embracing the petite body of his lover, he does not to let go

Now or Forever.


End file.
